There currently is no automated system, machine nor method that can prune fruit plants or harvest fruit and maintain the premium quality needed for the fresh market. Available pruning and harvesting systems remove limbs by general toping or straight side cutting of the tree, and remove fruit indirectly by shaking or knocking the fruit loose. New systems, machines and methods are needed.
While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing pruning and harvesting, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.